The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Tossa`. `Tossa` is a product of planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with light rose flower color, semi-double flower form, and medium green foliage. `Tossa` was orignated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Hagenbach, Germany, in 1991.
The female parent was `Epos`, characterized by its light pink flower color, with red markings, medium green foliage without zonation, semi-double flower form. `Epos` was patented in Germany but is no longer commercially available. `Tossa` differs from `Epos` in terms of their respective flower characterizations as described above. Additionally, the leaves of `Tossa` are zonated whereas the leaves of `Epos` are not. The male parent of `Tossa` was `Laura`, characterized by its pink flower color, semi-double flower form, light green foliage without zonation. `Tossa` was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the named inventors in September 1992 in a controlled environment in Hagenbach, Germany.